Time and Love
by Joven37
Summary: Has Zoro finally expressed his feelings to Sanji? (This may be an ongoing series) I do not own One Piece or its affiliates.


Life as a pirate isn't as glamorous as one would think it is. Sure the freedom to go anywhere you please sure does sound very alluring. But the honest truth of it, is more brutal than you think it is.

To be a pirate you need to fight off infections and ship-born diseases. You need to face the gritty reality of a cannonball killing a comrade in front of you. You need to deal with supplies running out and people succumbing to cabin fever because of it. These inconveniences are a staple of the pirate life. But for one crew they merely laugh at these challenges.

"Sanji!"

His voice could be heard from all over the Thousand Sunny, the famed ship of the Straw Hats. Sanji was the cook of the ship, and world renowned for having the greatest cooking skills of the sea. He was masterfully in the kitchen, yet again, preparing everyone's meal for the day.

"Sanji, hungry!"

Again the voice called out for him. The crew were clamoring for his culinary confections, and you would find yourself hard-pressed to force him to not feed the ravenous mouths. The meal for today: Takoyaki. A simple meal that Sanji had picked up from Hachi. Normally a closely guarded secret recipe, Hachi decided to pass the recipe to Sanji for the Straw Hats saving his life. Sanji graciously accepted it. It was a rarity to see Sanji excited over a recipe, seeing how he was the greatest cook in the seas.

"Ok everyone, here it is...Takoyaki!" said Sanji, walking into the mess hall, carrying several trays of the hot food. "And Luffy, I have extra cooking for you in the back."

Everyone gave a collective thank you, and started eating. Sanji stood there with a smile on his face, and watched everyone eat. The greatest joy in his life was watching people enjoy his cooking. That and always chasing after women, even though he would always get rejected.

"Hey Zoro, its pretty good, huh?" asked Chopper.

"...…..I've had better." replied Zoro, swallowing a morsel.

This shook Sanji to the core. Normally he could take the insult from Zoro, but for some reason he couldn't handle it today.

"Then I guess you don't need to eat anymore." said Sanji, grabbing the plate from Zoro, and walking back into the kitchen.

"H...Hey! I was eating that!" panicked Zoro.

The rest of the crew started laughing at what just happened. They knew to never insult Sanji and his cooking, because there was no cooking superior to his own.

Luffy stretched his arm and snagged the food from the plate that was taken from Zoro. He figured that if Zoro wasn't going to eat it, then he would. Doing this got Zoro even more upset, as he spit his sake out in excitement.

"Dammit Luffy!" he screamed.

Yet again the crew started laughing. This was an almost everyday situation. Zoro would insult Sanji and Sanji would retaliate. It was an absolute Marvel at the stupidity of Zoro. One would think that he would learn by now not to antagonize Sanji. Never mess with those that handle your food.

Zoro stood up in anger and rushed into the kitchen. The crew was laughing too hard to notice him leaving the mess. He had it. He was done being the punchline in most joke with the crew.

"Hey pervert cook!" screamed Zoro.

""What do you want moss head?" answered Sanji, in a calm demeanor.

Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword and Sanji raised a leg in retaliation. A small battle ensued in the kitchen. Flour was kicked up, and hanging garlic was cleaved into. After a few seconds they stood there and looked around at the chaos that had happened in the small room. They looked around and realized that in retrospect, the situation was pretty funny.

Sanji smiled and started to chuckle. Zoro soon followed after and started laughing.

"Why...Why do we always fight?" asked Sanji, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Zoro looked over and saw some extra Takoyaki sitting there. He grabbed some and ate it. After swallowing he sat down the rest and gave the room one final look-over. He then looked at Sanji and sighed. Leaning in he gave him a kiss and walked away to his room.

Sanji stood there stunned at what just happened. Did Zoro just kiss him? What does that mean?

"Zoro...I...what?!" 


End file.
